


Jagged Edges

by snufflesfoot



Series: Drabbles (aka My Tears) [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflesfoot/pseuds/snufflesfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Careful.  Don't cut yourself on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jagged Edges

and so you hold him close, you hold him tight against all the whirlwinds and earthquakes and forest fires and hush his nightmares and you made certain nothing could ever get to him, no not ever.

 

you kept him near when the thunder flashed and the horses thundered and you kept him safe when both the monsoons and the father raged against him and held him so very dear that you finally, finally let out your held in breath because nothing could ever get to him now, it was all done now.  but then you remembered why you were holding in your breath, it was so all your jagged edges wouldn't touch him you remember now but it's all done now.  you held him so very carefully against yourself that you never once thought he would bleed to death on your own thorns.


End file.
